powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brick
Brick is one of the Galactavore Team Leaders who enjoys giving physical pain to others. He is later revealed to be the legendary Destroyer of Space, his true identity being a parasite-like creature. Character History As the Destroyer of Space In Earth's distant past, Brick attacked the Animen & threatened the planet. The only one to oppose Brick was a young whale Animan named Jonas whom he overpowered until the planet responded to Jonas's desire to protect all life. As the first & original Beast Guardian Ranger, Jonas uses the Whale Blast Morpher to freeze Brick who is then jettisoned into space by the Whale CubeZord. At some point after this, the Boss, having heard rumors of a monster that had been tossed into space from Earth, discovered Brick's body floating in space. The Boss attempted to remove the seal Jonas had placed on him, but ended up animating his crystallized form. Having no memory of who he really was, Brick swore loyalty to the Boss as one of his Team Leaders. As a Team Leader Becomibng the Destroyer of Space Again Destruction Personality Unlike his fellow deceptive & calculative Team Leader Brainax, Brick likes to play his games with brute power. He is a warrior with honor, openly praised the enemy who defeated him in battle, even though that enemy is an inferior being in his eyes. As shown when he refused to battle the Beast Guardian Rangers, & only engaged them when constantly provoked, he seems to prefer playing the game fair. He is loyal to the Boss as well. Players * Bursticon * Bullseye * Muncher * Noisetro * Excavator * Bowler * Brig * Destructix * Brawler * Rhythmix * Chaos Bros * Mr. Goon * Paintissimo (final monster) Forms Galactavore *Height: 203 cm *Weight: 201 kg *Token Slot: Right Waist As a Galactavore, Brick's body is made of an unknown, durable material, as such he is capable of taking direct attacks without being harmed. He is also very strong, able to hold his own against five Beast Guardian Rangers. Early on, his strength was edged out by the Red Guardian Ranger in Gorilla Spirit, however late into the season he could overwhelm both the Red Guardian Ranger (Gorilla Spirit) & the Chimera Ranger in Crocodile Spirit with ease, & in the same fight even managed to challenge the Red Guardian Ranger in Whale Spirit. Powers & Abilities *'Cube Restoration:' If Brick is destroyed, he can reconstruct his own body after a night. However in one episode, he resurrected his own body instantly. Later in the series, it is shown that Brick can unknowingly reconstruct his body using CubeZords, leaving cubes from his own body behind in their place. Arsenal *'Brick Blade': A giant sword that can unleash energy slashes & shockwaves. Destroyer of Space This is Brick's true form as the Destroyer of Space. *Height: 203 cm (73.1 m:Giant) *Weight: 201 kg (723.6 t:Giant) He is an extremely powerful opponent. Even his smallest gestures, like tapping his foot, would make his surrounding explode violently. When he punches the ground, multiple fire columns erupt from the ground, then entire place explores & leaves a large crater. Though this form does not appear to have a visible Token Slot, the Destroyer of Space's inner core is able to absorb Level-Up Tokens. Powers & Abilities *'Restoration:' If the Destroyer of Space is destroyed, he can reconstruct his own body, which is revealed to be via a small core which attracts all of the pieces of his body back into their original places, effectively making him immortal. However, this core is also his weakness, as it is exposed during the restoration process, making it vulnerable to being destroyed, which results in his permanent death. *'Shock Wave:' He can create shock waves from his hand & body. *'Lasers:' He can fire lasers from his mouth. *'Explosions:' He can make explosions surround him by tapping his foot or punch the ground. Notes See Also *Azald - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Generals Category:PR Generals Category:Galactavores Category:Aliens